Fūka
| english = }} is a kunoichi that appears in the first filler arc of Shippūden. She is part of the group of grave robbers who have dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Despite her young and beautiful appearance, her unusual powers and hagged appearance at one point suggest that she is much older than she seems. She is seen being very interested in people with wind elemental chakra like Naruto. Personality Fuka is portrayed as a vixen. She is shown to be very flirtatious with her enemies, and she even asks whether the victim wants to French or soft kiss when she uses her Execution by Kiss Jutsu. During her second fight with Naruto, there were hints of a sadistic nature from how she delighted in Naruto's anguish. Part II Fire Temple arc During her first battle against Team Yamato, she proved herself to be a very dangerous and unusual ninja with her unheard of mastery and power over all five elements. By using several elemental combinations, she was able to overpower Naruto. She tried to use her Execution by Kiss on him, but upon absorbing the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox she passed out and had to be rescued by Fuen and Fudo. Fuka appears again during the attack on Konoha, where she once again demonstrated her affinity for all five elements. However, Naruto was able to keep up with her attacks by using his Shadow Clone Technique. When he cut her with his kunai, she used a technique that seemed to allow her wounds to heal instantly. As the battle progresses Naruto notices that every time her body is "healed" she uses fewer elements. He eventually realizes that she really has multiple different bodies, each with its own element, that she can switch between at will. He also discovers that her hair houses her soul. Fuka captures him and tries to take his soul and body to replace some of what was destroyed, but he manages to free himself, destroy her last body, and finally uses Rasengan to destroy her hair. Abilities Fuka's first and most noticeable ability is to suck the chakra of others through a kiss, and eventually their soul. This seems to explain her elemental affinity for all five chakra types. When she absorbs the chakra from the victim, she gains all of their techniques and their chakra elementat enhances her own elemental affinities to be even more powerful. She can also lick someone to find out their elemental affinity, as demonstrated when she licked Naruto's face (to his annoyance and horror). Fuka also knows a technique which allows her to use the bodies of her previous victims, much like Orochimaru. Seemingly the only thing left away from her real body is her hair, thus damaging it is one of the only ways to kill her. Quotes * "Women hate men who talk too much." * "You've wounded my life force, and now you are going to pay the price!" * "Remember to let me know if there's any wind-chakra users. I'll take them." Trivia * Fuka's mastery over multiple elements and power to extract chakra and souls of her victims seem to be based off Kakuzu's abilities. * Fuka is apparently a slow learner as she tried to suck Naruto's soul out multiple times after realizing it wouldn't work because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Category:Villains